


Demon Hunt Inc. au

by adribear00



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Angels vs. Demons, Blood and Violence, F/M, Love Triangles, Obsession, Romance, Satan/Oc (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) - Freeform, Seer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adribear00/pseuds/adribear00
Summary: Demon hunter Inc. is an au of the famous and popular Otome game called Shall we date?: Obey Me!. but instead of the usual story line, its an au of what if the war between the demons and angels never ended and started to get the humans involved.
Relationships: Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sirens are always loud and overwhelming. The sun is bright and disgusting as always. Blood, so much blood, it's an awful sight. Police are long gone and replaced with different people dressed up in suits with sunglasses. Getting out of the van was hard, especially after their previous case, another attack had happened and they were barely able to save the victim.

Fixing her flower pin in her hair, she scrunched her nose and spoke softly for only her brothers to hear, "demons were here. I missed playing with them, how sad." The woman was petite, standing at about 5'2", short purple hair with two long strands in the front, and her eyes hidden by the black sunglasses on her face were a soft purple, she looked at the house in front of her and her brothers. The building in front of them used to house humans, but they were killed by demons. Neighbors were trying to get a look at these strange and mysterious people that appeared outside in their once quiet neighborhood.

A tall slim, male figure stood next to her and spoke in a gentle voice, "Mazekiel, please focus on the task at hand. Let's go in and see what we can find." and the dark-skinned male waved his left hand and the rest of their brothers went inside the house. Blood covered the walls in the living room, bullet holes were noticeable in the walls, and a door that leads into the kitchen. The kitchen looked like a disaster had taken place in there, food was everywhere and was mixing in with blood, knives were missing from the knife holder on the counter next to the microwave. and there in the kitchen, on the floor is one of the dead bodies.

Mazekiel looked at the body with a disgusted face and spoke in a serious voice with an underlying annoyance, "It looks like gluttony was here. His symbol is on the body, what shall we do, Simeon?" The dark-skinned male with black, almost dark brown hair looked at the body and noticed the symbol that was burned onto the body's hand was gluttony's symbol, and spoke in a serious and commanding voice, "take the body to a church for a cleanse and then burn it."

Mazekiel nodded her head and motioned for the others to take the body and said in a happy, semi-relaxed voice, "I can cleanse this house for you. I'm glad, it wasn't him that had hit this place." Simeon nodded his head and responded with a deep sigh and relaxed his shoulders, "Thank you, maze. And I'm worried about that, he has to be planning something." and Simeon left the house, while Mazekiel stayed behind to cleanse the house and clean it up of the mess and blood, while happily humming and singing. 

Once the blood was cleaned up the house was semi put back together, Mazekiel began to cleanse the house. Her brothers returned from the church after burning the bodies, they helped Mazekiel cleanse the house, until her pager went off with another alert of demon attack. Her brothers told her to go and that they will handle the cleanse of this house, she nods her head as she walks out and walked down street to get away from the prying eyes in the neighborhood that they were in, as she spread out her horned owl wings to fly off to the location of the demon attack.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hunger...More...Need...Never satisfied...We hunger...'_ these thoughts kept replaying over and over in his head. They were annoying and always loud. He wanted just silence for once, but it never will come. The more he eats, the louder the voices become. Hunting for food constantly is very tiring. _'More...We want...More...Give...Us more...Hunger...Please...It hurts'_ he falls to his knees tightly gripping his head in frustration. **"SHUT UP!"** he screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes widen in an animalistic way staring at the pavement beneath him. "Sir?! Sir, are you okay?" came a kind and gentle voice. _'Food...Prey...Eat...Delicious...Soul...Pure.'_

He smacked the hand reaching out to him away with a clawed hand, and stood up at his full height of 6'8", his short messy dark blue hair blowing slightly in the breeze, and piercing red eyes look down at the girl in front of him, up and down like a predator sizing up his prey. The girl had long blonde hair and concerned blue eyes, standing at about 5'2". The girl looked up at the male in front of her, feeling an array of emotions, but an overwhelming feeling of dread and the urge to run. He stepped towards the girl, _'She's...our...target...Eat her...Hunger...Feast...'_ when it struck him, he and his "brothers" were supposed to kill this girl.

He looked away from her and said in a weird buzzing voice like insects buzzing about, whenever he speaks, "I am fine, prey. My name is Beelzebub, but you won't remember it. I'm gonna eat you now." he went to grab the girl when she looked up at him like a deer in the headlights, before she ran from him. He groaned and brought out his insect-like wings, and flew after her. She was running and trying to avoid bumping into people as she had to get away from whatever that man thing was. 'Crap crap crap crap. I need help or else that thing is going to me!! Police! the police can help me! Where's the police station?.. Whelp, I'm in danger.' she thought to herself as she did not realize but he was trying to get her out of the crowded streets and some where more "private" to eat her. He was gaining up on her, he did had no time to waste playing these games with a silly worm as his eyes still held the unnatural feral look to them, as he gets close enough to grab her by her hair.

A sliver dagger goes into his outstretched hand and he stops immediately. Clutching his hand close to his chest, taking out the dagger from his hand with a growl. When he hears laughter and snarls out, "Mania...Let us eat...the worm." Mazekiel held the girl, he was chasing after, in her arms and said in a cheery voice, "Oh, Beelie. I can't let that happen." The girl in Mazekiel's arms was freaking out and struggling to get free when Mazekiel pokes the middle of the girl's forehead and she immediately falls limp, and Mazekiel takes off her jacket to lay the girl on top of it. Mazekiel unfurls her great horned owl wings again, while taking out two more sliver daggers, and her eyes change from soft purple to dark gold with a pentagram in them and glares at Beelzebub, who is standing up straight again and armed with his spiked great ax and snarls at the archangel, "Give us the worm, Mania." Mania smirks and lunges forward at him with a crazed look in her eyes.

Her brothers had found her with the girl couple of blocks away from their typical meeting place which is a café. The tall, slim, dark skinned male immediately rushed towards Mazekiel, taking the girl from her arms, as they listened to Mazekiel report to them of what happened. The others were impressed that she managed to escape with a few cuts, bites, and only a couple of feathers missing from her wings, all while keeping the human safe from Beelzebub. 

Mazekiel and her brothers arrived at a big warehouse looking building with the unconscious human girl in her arms. She was covered in her own amethyst blood, with some of the orange gluttony demons blood on her. Raphael was not amused when Simeon walked in with the injured Mazekiel, he sighs and got out the gauze and disinfectant. He was bandaging up Mazekiel, who was sitting in front of him on a hospital bed nervously shaking her left leg when Raphael put his hand on her leg and spoke in a serious yet calm voice, "Stop. I'm surprised you survived that fight with gluttony. But next time, just leave." Mazekiel looks away with a faint blush and spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear her, "I couldn't leave Antionette to him. He was going to eat her, and besides I'm an archangel for a reason." Raphael sighs and finishes up bandaging her, with a tight squeeze of bandages around her right arm causing her wince a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright lights hanging above. Blinding anyone underneath them. The white walls do not help out in this situation. At least, the smell is...Hospitals do not smell like lavender mixed with cinnamon and vanilla? what is that other smell? It's familiar, but can't put a name to it. Voices. People are talking, you can hear the noise, but can't place what they are saying. They sound far away, but you know for a fact that they are close by. Is it a male? Female?

Antoinette had woken up and slowly opened her eyes while sitting up. She looked around and realized that she was not at home, nor was she at a hospital. She was about to scream when she saw a tall, dark-skinned male leaning up against a counter, and asked him in a panicked voice, "Who are you?! Where am I?! What are you gonna do to me!? What did Be-" she was cut off by the male slowly walking towards her and answering in a calm and gentle voice, "I'm Simeon, you are at my place of work. Right now, nothing except for talking to you. And please, don't say that name." Antoinette looked at Simeon and started to calm and spoke again this time, she was less panicked, "I'm Antoinette . Will I be able to go home?" Simeon went from smiling to frowning and said, "Antoinette , I know you're scared and afraid, but please understand. I can't allow you to go home. It's not safe."

Antoinette looked at him wide eyes and asked getting nervous, "What do you mean?! This is like a kidnapping!" Simeon put a hand on one of her shoulders and looked at her with a small smile, and asked trying to keep calm, "Do you not know what you are?" Antoinette was about to answer when the purple haired woman, she saw before passing out, came rushing into the room and said excitedly, "Simeon! Michelangelo is back!! Big brother is back! Come on, bring the seer to meet him." and before Mazekiel could get a chance to leave the room, Antionette got out of her bed and said loudly pointing a finger at her, "You are the winged lady that I saw with that weird bug dude!" Mazekiel smiled brightly and said happily while putting a hand on her chest, "Awe you remember me! I'm touched, and my name is Mazekiel, but please call me, Mania, darling." and with a wink, Mazekiel left leaving Antionette to stand there confused and trying to process everything.

Simeon went towards Antoinette and said in a calm voice, "Michelangelo can explain everything to you, Antoinette." Antoinette followed him out of the room nervous. She follows him into main lobby, living room like part of the building. One part had two covered with a wide variety of weapons, there was couches in random places, a long table made of oak wood was covered with a huge map of city on top of it with little figurines on it, and half of a kitchen on the side with a set of stairs leading up to an upper part of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Feathers. Beautiful owl feathers? No, hawk feathers? No, eagle? Falcon? No, none of those sound right. It was like the feathers are a mix of all those birds, then the smell. Freshly baked cookies? Or is it pancakes? Maybe it's bread fresh from the oven? Could it be a pie? Cake? No, it's definitely the cookies, but that doesn't sound right either. Michelangelo smiles happily as he was relieved to see his siblings and even more relieved to know that the seer was safe and in their custody.

He had been notified about the seer being in their custody by one of their siblings. He put up his spear, it had one point so the others knew that his patience was little to none existent, but they didn't mind or seem to care about that. He reassured a small blond boy with dark blue eyes, that he was okay and not injured as the demons could not even land a single hit on him.

He stops when he sees Antoinette with Simeon. **BAM!** Simeon was basically shoved into the wall behind him trapped in bone crushing hug from Michelangelo. Antoinette blinks in shock and surprise at how fast that had played out right before her eyes. She was ready to run and get away from these people, she was praying that this was all some sort of dream but she knew that it wasn't a dream and it was all real.

Michelangelo let's go of Simeon and looks over at Antoinette, he bows slightly to her and says with a smile, "Hello Antoinette. I can assure that this is all real. You have nothing to fear, and just know that if you run, we won't stop you. But please can we talk before you leave?" Antoinette looks up at Michelangelo, he was taller than the average human male, he had beautiful black hair and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, he was wearing a suit, it was white with a tan tie and light blue vest.

Antoinette nods her head and says, "we can talk, but promise that you will answer all of my questions?" Michelangelo smiles softly and nods his head, "Of course, come. Let's go to my office, so that it's more private for us to talk." He said as he holds out his hand from for her to take.

She takes his hand and follows him to his office, it was upstairs that were hidden by some other rooms full of weapons, armor, medicine, Bibles and other books, along with strange looking objects that had weird glows around them. Once in his office, he sat down in a cushioned white with a design gold chair and his desk looked like it was craved straight out of a marbled wood with a silver etched design in it, she carefully sat down on a chair in front of desk, the chair was like a crystalized rose gold flower, with speckles of a dusty blue color in it.

"How do you all know who I am? How am I a seer? What's a seer? And why did a demon want to eat me?!" Antoinette asked him all at once as she needed answers now and could not wait any longer for answers that she so rightfully deserved. She knew that she might not like her answers, but she had to know the truth, she did not want to be kept in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Humans have free will, angels do not. Angels were made as a higher being above humans, they love and serve God and Jesus, and so because God made humans, God had asked the angels to protect the humans and to help them stay on the path that he has laid out for them, Angels agreed to the task as they love God and Jesus very much and would gladly help God's creations to stay on his path and to make sure that they know how loved they are by God, their heavenly father.

Michelangelo looks at Antoinette as he leans forward to rest his elbows on top of his desk, which had a Quill and ink, a Bible, a gold and silver cross, a name plaque, and a cup of air but had steam coming out of it like there was a hot drink in it. "We know who are cause you are a child of God, and we have watched you in heaven since you were a wee lass. You were born a seer and then blessed by one of the other angels to be a seer. A seer is a person that can see into the future, you can see days, weeks, months, years before anyone else can, but it's a 50/50 chance that what you see will come true. Beelzebub wanted to eat you as it's a way to attack us, and cause you are a seer. They will stop at nothing to get you and to bring you on their side, you are part of a prophecy." He said calmly like this was an everyday thing for him to tell people, it did not help that he had a smile on his face as he looks at Antoinette.

She blinks trying to process everything that he told her. She was a seer, she could see into the future, she was part of a prophecy. Antoinette couldn't help it, she started to nervously laugh, which turned to tears, as those tears came along into a massive panic attack and breakdown. Michelangelo looks at her and gets up from his chair to go to her and bring her into a hug surrounding her in calming and comforting smell of freshly baked cookies, with a hint of vanilla and chocolate, he gently pets her hair as way to help calm her down and to reassure that it will be okay. 

** In Hell **

Beelzebub walked into his court. He was covered in injuries but no body cared that he was injured as the others only cared about whether or not he was successful in getting the seer to be food for himself. 'H _ung_ e _r_ _.. feed us...eat them....now....they won't care.....hunger....save us..'_

Beelzebub growls and snarls with salvia foaming from his mouth with an acidic drool as he grabs one of the lower ranking demons from his court and eats them whole, he was hungry and they were easily replaceable, plus the voices in his head stopped talking. He was given a moment of silence from the voices in his head.

He walked through the courtyard leading to a huge castle. He was quick to notice the one of his "brothers" or comrade since they had a common goal and enemy. The demon at the door to castle was a tall, lean muscular, dark chocolate brown haired male with a piercing glare of ruby red eyes, he was wearing a beautiful red and black suit with flames along the ends of his coat and pants with cowboy boots. 

He grumbles as he approaches the male, "what do you want Satan? I don't have time for this mindless chitchat. I'm hungry and I want to keep the voices at bay for a bit longer." he growls and Satan laughs with a smirk as he could care less about Beelzebub's problems, "I just wanted to know how it went going after the seer. But seeing you are injured, I can already guess that there was a problem." he said as they walked into the castle, the clacking sound of Satan's cowboy boots echoed through the foyer as they walked. 


End file.
